Aria Amethyst
❈Aria Amethyst❈ WORDBUBBLE The Basics |} |} |} Her History Before Camp Childhood & Family Info |} |} Physical Appearance & Images Model: Alyson Michalka Physical Description |} Weapons Combat & Abilities #Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. #Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Poseidon have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Poseidon have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Poseidon can innately breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Poseidon telepathically. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. #Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. #Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #Children of Poseidon are able to create a sphere of water, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. #Children of Poseidon can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. #Children of Poseidon are able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocamp while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. #Children of Poseidon always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Poseidon can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Poseidon have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. |} General & Misc Info General Personality Camp Life General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} Relationships |} OOC